yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Shower Room
The Shower Room is a place in Yandere Simulator where students can change their uniform in the future. It is located by the track in the November 15th, 2015 Build. Before then it was to the right of the school entrance next to the gym. This location can be used for killing students, changing outfits, drowning people,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636343485516247040 or taking nude photos of students.https://youtu.be/xJzHIX1aPvc?t=197 The room has not been fully implemented yet. Girls' Locker Room When in the girls' locker room, Yandere-chan can change her clothes between the school uniform, the school gym uniform, the school swimsuit, or go nude and be covered by steam. Only two lockers are available to be opened at this time: Kokona's and Yandere-chan's. In the future students will also react to theft, especially of their clothing, but it is unknown so far what will happen next, or even to the protagonist. https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649144954543935488 Boys' Locker Room There is a boys' locker room planned. It will be identical to the girls' locker room, but with different uniforms in the lockers. If the protagonist walks into the room and is spotted by NPCs, her reputation will drop. The male NPCs will act differently based on their personas. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643854762044227584 One of the reasons to go in here, as stated by YandereDev, is to admire or steal something from Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643890112892264448 Bath Room This room contains a horizontal bath facing a painting of a mountain and three rows of stations for students to wash off. Of the August 20th, 2015 Update, when the protagonist is bloody, she must bathe one of the stools closest to the girls' locker room. It will take around four seconds to wash off. She can then change into a new uniform. She must then dispose of the bloodied uniform at the incinerator or risk a Game Over due to incriminating evidence. Since the school is rich, there will be a bathing room right next to this room.https://youtu.be/xJzHIX1aPvc?t=188 People will bathe in that room, and there will be the option to drown them, but there are no animations for this action at the moment. If in the future the main character drowns someone here the body will have to be hidden.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642916541609017344 Trivia *To obtain Kokona's uniform, the player must drench her when she's on the phone at 7:30 AM on Monday. Her locker has no clothes to for Yandere-chan change into, but this will be fixed in later updates. For now the only thing to do is run around naked or change into the player's other outfits in the locker. *When School Atmosphere is high the lockers will be unlocked because everyone is so well-behaved that no one is expected to steal. When School Atmosphere is low, students will lock their lockers so that no one can steal their fresh uniforms, thus increasing the game difficulty. This is not implemented yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634039161129795587 *In a future build, the player will be allowed to frame people. The person leaves her bloody clothes in her locker, so when police investigate the lockers, they will think the rival did the crime. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635630333963038720 *As of the August 6th, 2015 Build, if Kokona Haruka sees a corpse while she is wet with blood, she runs to the Shower Room, gets naked, cleans off the blood, and then flees the school. Gallery NudeProgramming.png|A screenshot of YandereDev's code while in the Shower Room, shown on his twitter GirlsLockerRoom 2.png|The uniforms in the locker. Jan15thSinks.png|The sinks. January 15th, 2016. Jan15thShowers.png|The showers. January 15th, 2016. Jan15thGiantBathtub.png|The giant bathtub. January 15th, 2016. Jan15thYandere-chanBathing.png|Yandere-chan bathing after a hard day of work. January 15th, 2016. (Blood is not red on Mac.) Jan15thKokonaBathing.png|Kokona bathing. January 15th, 2016. (Blood is not red on Mac.) Category:Akademi High Category:Places Category:Drowning Category:Interactable